Earthbound Immortality: Jack x Aslla Piscu
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: Book 2: "By his windowsill, standing on a branch, was a small hummingbird, on it was a harness and inside that harness was a letter…" Jack's gain of hatred, hope and love in a love trianlge between Aslla Piscu and Red Dragon Archfiend. /Heavy Romance\\


_This fic was INSPIRED (not based off of) by the song Paper Plane by Kagamine Rin (NOT MIA).  
Think of those cute little hummingbirds as the paper planes.  
Jack is a bit OOC in this just because he fell in love with our favorite hummingbird in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Ahhh, what can sweet love do to you?  
A little Red Dragon Archfiend bashing as with all the other Earthbound Immortality books when they bash the other Signer Dragons.  
The parts of Piscu and Jack being together don't fit into any timeline, but when they meet again, it's in the Dark Signers Arc.  
Also I cried my heart out writing this one so if there are any mistakes let me know nicely, after all, my eyes were blurry because I was crying.  
If you got flames well use it to light up that stick of dynamite you shoved up your ass earlier because it's the only ass banging you gonna get!_

**If you asked Jack if he was in love before this entire Dark Signer stuff was happening, he wouldn't say no, he would just Jack-Glare at you then Jack-Slap you and walk off. You might think that this is the usual Jack-Reaction but to tell you the truth, it's not.**

**Even before Mina or Carly, Jack had already found a love. But the love soon flew away, just like the purpose of the wings that were on the owner of the said creature of Jack's affections. If you guessed he had a hatred for his Red Dragon Archfiend, you're correct, he only keeps it around because it's a valuable beat-stick, with 3000 ATK points and because Red Dragon Archfiend blackmailed him. If you gave him a certain choice back then, he would've chosen Red Dragon Archfiend, but give him this decision now, and he would choose a certain Winged Beast with only 2500 ATK and DEF, a strangely long beak, and orange lines that formed ancient and sacred Incan patterns all over its body. He would've chosen Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu. **

_**~*-11 years ago-*~**_

Usually Jack wouldn't be caught dead with something as cute as a hummingbird. But then again, this wasn't any hummingbird he was holding. This was a hummingbird from a nameless girl, hell he didn't even know her face! But that was only a small bump in the road to love he guessed, he promised himself that if he found out who she was he would love her for more than 5,000 lifetimes even if she was the ugliest female alive.

He swore he hated the detention center to death but these letter attached to the hummingbird's bodies were more than enough to last him a lifetime of happiness. And somehow obtaining them was truly something honorable to Jack.

As King, Jack felt anything that had to do with him was certainly honorable and that he should be held at highest priority, but when the hummingbirds flew to him and spun around his hand, he put his kingly status before him and surrendered himself to his weak heart infatuated with whatever person might be sending these tiny birds.

He was soon let out of prison, bailed out by someone called Rex Goodwin. Whatever. He didn't care; all he worried about now was if those little hummingbirds would be able to find him now that he's in his new home in the Tops. After a couple weeks, Jack was about to go insane from waiting for those little birds. Until one, finally found his windowsill. He plucked the letter from the tiny harness and read it. The sweet words that this girl sent him truly warmed his heart.

_Hello my precious friend,_

_I heard along the grapevine that you have gotten out of the Facility. Unharmed hopefully. It would tear my heart to pieces if you were not alright. I guess that now you're back in the outside world, I don't have to tell you about it in these letters. However, I do want you to meet in person one day. I'll ask you now, do you wish to see the real me or the fake me? I'll tell you now; my fake side is easier on your eyes and probably on the mind as well. Knowing something pretty is sending you these letters. I only hope that you will be a King as you have at the prison. I know you will rule well with your strength and courage. Your kind heart…hmmm…it would be good, but not to be offensive but you don't have one. More of a heart of fire, yes? A heart ablaze with wild dreams and crazy ambitions. Still, I find you an attractive person in a friendly sense. Forgive me for my stupid ramble back there, but still, I hope that you will be as great as I imagined you, if not it doesn't matter. You are as I said, a precious friend, and for me that's enough. I hope that I won't take too much time out of your days to meet with me. _

_With all due respect to my dearest king,_

_AP _

Jack felt the blush creep up his face. All the lonely times he had in the Facility, Jack spent all the time figuring out who was this AP. Maybe Annie was her first name? No, too innocent for such a poetic sense of writing. Or maybe Allison? Too modern and the name felt too casual. Whoever wrote this letter made this feel like it just came out of Shakespeare's time. And she addressed him as king; that made his heart skip a beat or 5. He didn't want her to think about him as king, because he wanted her as queen. She was his equal, if anything, she was the only one Jack would even think about surrendering to. And what did she mean by seeing the fake her? That was something that taunted his mind all day.

At night, he finally wrote his letter and clipped it on the harness of the tiny green, white, and red bird and sent if off.

Fluffy white puffs floated over the sky on that clear spring day. The green grasses were brushing the white boots, his white trench coat billowing slightly, he did look somewhat kingly. To be honest, he was about as nervous as a nerdy teenage girl about to confess her love to the school's most popular guy.

He hears a rhythmic sound, he couldn't make out what it was until it was close by. It sounded like…Wing beats?

Then majestically landing in front of him was a winged creature of sort, with orange lines decorating its body in an oriental design. It set its eyes on Jack and he flinched.

That is until it bowed its head and crossed its wings in subservience. A high but melodious voice rang into Jack's ear like a beautiful symphony that Beethoven would be damned if he tried to compose it.

"Jack, my friend, my King…"

"You are AP?"

"Shocking is it not? That the letters would be sent by a hideous creature such as this?"

Jack didn't say a word, just stared at the beast before him.

"I guess I shall start the conversation. My name is Aslla Piscu, I am an Earthbound Immortal, my form is that of a hummingbird and I am the weakest out of all my peers. You may call me Piscu if that is your wish."

Jack snapped out of his trance and bit his lip.

"I certainly didn't expect this, but I can say you are beautiful nonetheless."

Piscu looked at Jack with wide eyes. She was always called dirt, trash, and useless because she was so weak. Beautiful was definitely not something Piscu heard a lot about herself. It was the next thing, which surprised her the most. Jack gently walked up to her and kissed her long beak.

"I love you…Aslla Piscu…"

Piscu was preparing for another date with Jack. He was her boyfriend now. 2 years have passed, and they were perfect even though it was kept secret. Piscu could take his outbursts of overly inflated ego, and he would give her small gestures of affection when they were with each other. Now she was going to a party that Jack was invited to, meeting him at the grassy field that they first met at.

It was then she was kidnapped. No matter how much she tried to struggle, Red Dragon Archfiend was too strong. Before she knew, she was knocked out only seeing the flashes of red and black fade into a dizzying nothingness.

Piscu was never late, she would never stand him up either. He checked his watch and it was already 2:30. The party started an hour ago.

"Where is she?"

His phone rang out Piscu's favorite song (which he set for her ringtone), Paper Plane by Kagamine Rin (A/N: Yes, the damn song. Hah XD).

"Hey baby, where are you? I'm starting to get worried."

"You should be more than worried about your little birdie, Jack darling."

Jack didn't recognize the voice. He was frozen then rage overcame him.

"What did you do to Piscu? Where is she?"

"Don't worry Jack, She's safe, for now…Come to the Harbor, and be quick about it."

The line went dead and Jack ran as fast as he could for all he's worth. To the stupid harbor, to save his one and only love from whatever danger that might befall her.

The harbor was oddly silent. That was until Jack saw two people standing by the edge of the harbor. One in a skanky red dress, another in a black dress with orange trimming. Both black haired beauties, except one has orange highlights in two long ponytails on each side of her head.

"Piscu!"

The two girls turned, and faced Jack. He looked at his girlfriend's captor with shocked eyes.

"Red Dragon Archfiend?"

"It's been a while huh?"

"Jack, I'll be fine, just go!"

Red growled, "Shut up, you man-stealing whore!"

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"She stole you away from me! I'm doing this for us!"

Piscu just stared between her captor and lover. "Jack, what's she talking about?"

The violet eyed blonde grit his teeth.

"She and I went to school together, used to be my ace. She had an insane crush on me, and when I turned her down and gave her to someone, she had the person stalk me and all the creepy stuff."

Red screamed, "You loved me back, Jack! I know you did!"

"Like hell I did! I told you to get out of my life!"

"You didn't mean that and you still don't! I know it!"

Jack wasn't getting anywhere with this monster and he knew it. Piscu was merely looking on, until she spotted the gun on Red's thigh.

"You're going to choose Jack…Dump her and stay with me forever, or else the weights attached onto her will drown her in the ocean."

Piscu glared at her captor and growled, then she turned away and landed her gaze at Jack.

"You don't have to make a choice, I'm making it for you."

As fast as the petite girl could, she grabbed Red's gun and threw it at Jack. Then using the weight of the iron attached to her she flung herself on the Red Dragon Archfiend and secured her.

"In your own time Jack!"

In the split second Jack had picked up the gun, Piscu was already thrown off and with her scream and a splash of water she was gone.

"Piscu!"

Jack threw off his trench coat and dove down into the ocean, looking he saw his little hummingbird sinking fast. He swam and tried to catch up with her, but it was futile. The closest he got was a mere brush of their fingers and Jack couldn't hold his breath any longer, if he didn't get out soon he would drown, but being stupidly stubborn, he swam on.

His lungs began filling with water and he began to lose consciousness until the swift arms of a lifeguard saved him.

As much as he was glad to be at the surface again. He wanted to go back and save her, he wanted to save Aslla Piscu. He flailed and cried, but no one would hear his plea.

It was 2 months since Piscu drowned and Red Dragon Archfiend indeed blackmailed him.

"_We can be together Jack!"_

"_Hell no! You killed her! You caused her death!"_

_Red was taken aback with the volume and harshness of Jack. He was never like this to her, never! _

"_If you don't I guess you won't mind going back to the Facility where you'll spend the rest of your life for murder right?"_

"_You don't have proof!"_

"_Photoshop does wonders you know."_

_Jack saw the tape Red was holding and stood frozen but in rage._

"_I'd never thought you'd stoop so low…"_

"_It's for us."_

_Red handed the blonde the white framed Synchro monster, her card, Red Dragon Archfiend._

"_If you take me back I won't leak this out to anyone."_

_Jack stared angrily at Red and grits his teeth. Snatching the Red Dragon Archfiend from Red, he sat down at his desk and began reverting his deck to accommodate Red Dragon Archfiend and taking out all the Earthbound Immortal support cards and Aslla Piscu and putting them into his trunk._

"_Happy?"_

"_Take out all the other cards except Piscu and her support cards and put them in this trunk."_

_Jack did as he was told and moved the cards to his new trunk, and left Piscu inside. Glancing at it once more, crystal clear tears began to rain from his eyes. It was too much to even look at the cards that he knew he would never see ever again especially that Jibakushin in the middle._

_He shut the case and locked all 5 of the locks on the case. _

"_Now?"_

"_Hand me the keys."_

_As soon as they were handed to Red, they were melted in the heat of her hand. _

"_Perfect. Now you can never get to them."_

_He realized Red was right. Even the most skilled locksmiths in the world wouldn't be able to open this trunk. He designed the locks, but Piscu was the one who designed the keys and was the only one who knew how to open the trunk. It was really good-bye. _

_That night Jack silently cried. It was 4 am and Red was sleeping beside him, but the thought of Piscu gone was too much._

_**~*-Present Time-*~**_

**It was a quiet time and Jack was alone at the grassy field where he first met Piscu. He had left his deck at home, and now was relaxing. The Dark Signers were around but he could really care less. He was still sulking over Piscu even though it was 11 years ago. He still loved her. He still missed her.**

**Taking out his phone he played her favorite song. Or more the ending, her favorite part. Crystal tears fell again as the melody reminded him of the memories, he clung to yet so desperately wanted to forget.**

"_**Because you were there all this time, we were able to smile together."**_

"_**The deep darkness that ripped us apart was the same darkness that reunited us once more."**_

"_**I'll see you again…"**_

"_**At that same place…"**_

**Then a high melodious came from the sky, singing.**

"_**Because you were there all this time, we were able to smile together."**_

"_**The deep darkness that ripped us apart was the same darkness that reunited us once more."**_

"_**I'll see you again…"**_

"_**At that same place…"**_

**Jack's shocked face rose to the sky where the melody arose. The orange and black lined feathers gently fell to the grassy field and in all her earthbound glory, she landed in front of Jack like the first time they met. **

**Tear stained purple eyes met with beautiful orange orbs. **

"**Jack, my friend, my king…"**

"**Aslla Piscu…"**

**Jack ran to her and hugged her kissing her beak, she was back by his side, the Earthbound Immortal. **

"**I missed you so much, my sweet hummingbird."**

"**I did too, my king." **

"**How did you survive?"**

"**A better question would be how I got out of the case."**

**Jack's gaze faltered and held beautifully to his beloved Jibakushin.**

"**Come back."**

"**I can't, I belong with a Dark Signer now, and you'll have to be on your own."**

**Jack's tears began to rise again welling up in his eyes, but a sharp ringing in the air, made him cover his ears. **

"**My Dark Signer calls for me Jack. I have to go."**

**Piscu rested her beak on the side of Jack's face and licked away some of the tears, then it gently glided down to the hand of the amethyst eyed blonde. **

"**I'm always in your heart."**

**With that she took off in flight, leaving a tear-filled Jack behind.**

**But when he was about to clench his hand into a fist, he realized that Piscu placed a card in his hand.**

**He looked at it and realized it was her card. Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu. A smile crept to his face. Reaching inside his coat pocket, he pulled out 2 boxes. Inside were 2 very different rings. One had a bloody red ruby in between a diamond and an amethyst. The other one was also the same, a stone was placed between a diamond and amethyst. But this time the stone was a beautiful orange Citrine (Yellow topaz).**

**He smiled and went to the jeweler that he bought the ring from, returning the ruby ring.**

"**So your girlfriend decided that she liked the Citrine one better ay?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Good luck sonny!"**

**Jack just smiled and nodded. When he got home Jack put Piscu in a box and put the ring on top of her card. He took the lid and glued on one of her black and orange feathers, satisfied with his work he sealed the box. Jack took a matching collar from his drawer and wore it underneath his metal one. The collar was made of pure leather adorned in a pattern, of diamonds and amethyst and the center jewel being a beautiful Citrine. **

**Jack smiled and put the box in his secret pocket.**

"**You're always in my heart, my sweet hummingbird."**

**When Jack heard a small pecking sound by his window he turned.**

**By windowsill… **

**Standing on a branch… **

**Was a small hummingbird… **

**On it was a harness…**

**And inside that harness… **

**Was a letter… **

_**~*-FIN-*~ **_


End file.
